


Handcuffed

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Bondage, First Time, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is in a difficult situation. Lucas to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

Joe tugged at the handcuffs futilely. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to end up in this position. It had all seemed so simple. Get AJ and Lucas to close the store. Take Jane out to dinner and then, hopefully, back to his place for coffee and maybe more. Everything had been going to plan right up until the 'maybe more' part of the evening. He and Jane had got as far as the bedroom; he had lost his shirt somewhere along the way and her dress was on the floor by the door and then it had happened. He called her by the wrong name. How stupid can you get? And not only that but it had been Lucas' name he'd moaned. She had absolutely flipped, although he couldn't altogether blame her for that. First she'd slapped him, then she'd called him every unpleasant name she could think of, then, while he was still reeling from the slap – that woman could really pack a punch – she'd handcuffed him to the bed. When he'd tried grovelling, she'd gagged him. Then to add insult to injury she'd forcibly stripped him of his remaining clothing. Before she left, she'd written a message across his stomach in lipstick – 'He's all yours Lucas.'

Joe tried again to get loose but he knew he wouldn't be able to, not on his own. Then he heard the door slam. He sighed in relief, she'd come to her senses and come back… although, Jane didn't have a key to his house. He heard Lucas' voice calling out for him and he struggled harder, desperate for the younger man not to catch him like this. Footsteps came up the stairs and Lucas called out again, then the door slowly opened.

"Joe? Jane called me, she said you wanted me and …. Oh." He stopped dead in the doorway. Joe blushed and turned his head. He heard Lucas' steps get closer, close enough to read Jane's message. "Wow, you must have really pissed her off," he said. Joe tugged at the handcuffs again, hoping Lucas would take pity on him and untie him or at least cover him up.

Lucas stood back and let his eyes run over Joe's body, trying to memorise this sight for later. Joe blushed again and tried to control his body's reaction to Lucas' scrutiny. He knew he hadn't been successful when Lucas smirked slightly. He reached out towards Joe's hardening cock, stopping just before he touched it and then grinning when the flesh twitched in reaction. Joe closed his eyes, totally humiliated, so he wasn't prepared for what Lucas did next. He felt a hand on his cock and moaned and then cried out, the sound muffled by the gag, when a warm tongue traced the swollen head. He opened his eyes and stared at Lucas; this wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Horror, shock, maybe even disgust, not … Lucas locked eyes with him and ran his tongue over the head again. Joe moaned, as much at the lust in those warm, brown eyes as at the sensation itself.

Lucas pulled back and smiled softly, encouraged by Joe's reaction. He traced the words on Joe's stomach, grinning as the muscles twitched under his fingers. "So, you're all mine? It would be a shame not to take advantage of such an incredible gift, remind me to thank Jane later." Standing back up he slowly removed his own clothing as Joe watched hungrily. When he was done he ran a finger across Joe's cheek. "I won't do anything you don't want… is this ok, Joe? Am I who you want?" He held his breath, waiting for a response.

Joe felt something warm curling around his insides. Even with his body's obvious response to Lucas' touch, Lucas was waiting for him to say yes. He nodded slowly and his heart clenched when Lucas' face lit up in a beautiful smile. He covered Joe's face in kisses. "I wouldn't have the nerve to say this if you could speak, but I love you. I've loved you for years." He started sliding down Joe's body, trailing kisses over his chest and stomach, before lapping at his cock again. Joe moaned loudly and arched up towards that hot mouth. Lucas took just the head in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Joe groaned and struggled with the handcuffs again as Lucas slowly drove him out of his mind with a surprisingly talented mouth. Lucas rested his hands on Joe's hips, holding him still. "Just relax, love, let me take care of you."

He slowly took all of Joe's cock in his mouth, sucking and swallowing around it until Joe was right on the edge and then he stopped. Joe whined hungrily, needing Lucas to finish what he'd started. Lucas looked up at him and licked his lips. "Just hush, this is my show. You'll come when I let you."

Joe wriggled hopefully and looked up at him from hungry, brown eyes. Lucas grinned and yanked the drawer out of Joe's bedside cabinet, scattering things all over the floor. Grabbing the lube he hurriedly slicked two fingers up and thrust them into Joe's body. Joe screamed into the gag and came hard, his body clenching around Lucas' fingers. Lucas shook his head and tsked softly, running a finger through the come and sucking it clean.

"I told you not to come until I said you could," he scolded. "Bad Joe." Crooking his fingers, he rubbed them over Joe's prostate. "If you want to come again tonight you're going to have to beg for it." He grinned wickedly and traced the gag lightly. "Oh I forgot, I guess you can't."

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of Joe's body, varying the depth and speed until Joe was moaning again and pushing back eagerly. Lucas leaned down and sucked him again, while still sliding his fingers in and out and randomly stroking them over his prostate. Eventually he pulled back and Joe whimpered, but before he could try and show Lucas how frustrating it was when he kept stopping, he felt something bigger pressing against his ass. He groaned and pushed back until the head popped past the tight muscle and into his body. He squeezed his muscles around it experimentally and Lucas cried out, his hips jerking forward and burying several inches of his cock in Joe's warm body.

"God, you feel so good," he moaned. "Hot and tight and," he grinned wickedly. "All mine!" Joe groaned again and arched up, trying to get Lucas to sink further inside. His lover leaned over and kissed the gag gently. "I love you, Joe." He began thrusting, slowly at first and then faster until Joe was right on the edge again. Then he stopped. He smirked when Joe groaned. "No, this time you come when I say. No cheating." When he felt that Joe had calmed down slightly he started again. Slowly then faster, taking Joe right to the limit. This time when he stopped he squeezed the base of Joe's cock tightly. Joe gasped and looked at him pleadingly. Lucas shook his head. "Not until I say you can. Understand?" Joe nodded frantically and Lucas smiled. He started thrusting again, this time not stopping until he let out a strangled moan and Joe felt warm wetness flooding his insides. He pushed back and moaned, looking up at Lucas helplessly.

Lucas reached up and gently removed the gag. "Ask nicely," he said. Joe moaned and arched up again.

"Please," he begged. Lucas smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him properly for the first time.

"I love you, Joe." Then he reached between them and stroked Joe's hard cock a couple of times. "Come for me, baby. Let me see you." Joe arched up into the tight grip and screamed Lucas' name, coming all over his hand and their stomachs. Lucas kissed him again and then ran his fingers through the come, smudging the lipstick all over the place. "Are you really all mine?" he asked, hopefully.

Joe was still panting, but he nodded and smiled at Lucas. "All yours. Are you …?"

Lucas nodded and kissed him again. "I love you. Always." He picked the key up off the table and unlocked the handcuffs, gently rubbing Joe's wrists where they'd chafed and then kissing the marks softly. Joe wrapped his arms around Lucas and sighed happily.

"Love you too," he said. He snuggled Lucas close and dragged the sheet over both of them. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation but it had definitely been worth it.


End file.
